Around The World With You
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Miguel and Noelani constantly meet each in a different country out of pure coincidence. How can these two react to the situations they have to face during each encounter? Main Couple: MiguelXOC. Rated T for cursing mostly.


**Wow! It's been almost two years since I have written any Beyblade stories. To get that started once again, I am going to be writing a series of one-shots with my favorite Beyblade character, Miguel and my Beyblade OC, Noelani Leal. Here is the first one-shot for Around The World With You Series and the first country is going to be Spain.**

* * *

**Spain: Convincing You with Ice Cream**

"_I cannot believe it that my beyblade was still shattered during the match," said Noelani in her own thoughts_

It has been about a month since the Brazilian-Ecuadorian-French blader's team, the Crimson Flare Butterflies were eliminated from the European Preliminaries. The leader of the Crimson Flare Butterflies' Noelani Esperanza Leal recalled that her beyblade, Aphrodite was shattered during the European Preliminaries by a certain blonde haired blader from Barthez Battalion. She was furious at him at first because she knew that he cheated during the match. Despite not showing this expression toward him at the tournament, Noelani decided to act mature and not cause a controversy.

Even though Noelani and her team were eliminated the tournament, she decided to watch the tournament live with her younger sister Nathalia since they had nothing else to do. Her older sister Lena and her twin sister Cerise were in New York City to visit Aunt Anastasie and Uncle Blanchard, so that left the other Leal siblings to do anything they wanted to do. Their idea was an interesting one because both Nathalia and Noelani never had bonded with one another. That was for the fact that Noelani always bonded well with Lena. As for the younger Leal sibling, she often bonded well with Cerise.

Right now, both Leal siblings were in Spain to watch the battles in this location. Cerise saw all the Barthez Battalion merchandise that the vendors were selling.

"Looks like Barthez Battalion are quite a popular team in Spain," stated Nathalia to her older sister.

Noelani responded unenthusiastically, "Yeah I know."

Nathalia saw how enthusiastic her older sister was. The brown haired Brazilian-French-Ecuadorian blader looked like she didn't give a crap about that at all. As for the strawberry blonde haired member of the Crimson Flare Butterflies, she looked extremely worried about her older sister. The problem is that this particular blader with this team was that she was left without a beyblade to battle with. She did not know what do since Aphrodite is not their to support her.

As they continued walking together, a familiar short pink haired blader accidentally bumped into Noelani. The brunette tried to see who she was, but the short pinknette ran quicker than the speed of light.

"We should see who bumped into you Noelani," stated Nathalia.

Noelani asked with an attitude, "Why should we?"

"What's with the damn attitude Noelani?" questioned Noelani's younger sister.

With that said, Noelani stormed out and left Nathalia by herself. It was not like of the brunette to give her younger sister an attitude problem, but it happened anyway. Nathalia looked extremely worried for her older sister so she immediately chased after her older sister. As the ginger haired blader ran, she wondered why would Noelani give an attitude problem. It was not like of her to do something like that.

In another part of Spain, Noelani was at a bridge that was close by. She looked over at the river. The Brazilian-French-Ecuadorian leader of Crimson Flares Butterflies looked over at the water. As she looked at the water, the short pinknette was also here. She stood on the on opposite side of the bridge. Maybe she can check on her to see if she was alright.

Noelani approached her and asked, "Are you okay?"

The short pinknette turned her head over to see the brunette. She looked shocked to see that Noelani was also here.

"Aren't you the blader that lost to Miguel in preliminaries," stated the short pink haired blader.

Noelani nodded her head and replied, "Yes I am. My name is Noelani Esperanza Leal and the team leader of the Crimson Flare Butterflies. "

"Nice to meet you Noelani! My name is Mathilda," said the pinknette with a smile on her face.

Noelani smiled back of course because she did not look that evil. Mathilda wondered why was the leader of the Crimson Flare Butterflies was here. She knew that this team were eliminated from the European Preliminaries a month ago.

"What brings you here Noelani?" asked Mathilda.

Noelani replied, "I am here with my younger sister because we are watching World Championship match-ups from every location."

"What about your twin sister and your older sister?" questioned Mathilda.

Noelani stated, "They are in New York City visiting some relatives from my mother's side."

Mathilda understood that, but her expression changed all of the sudden. That worried Noelani because she thought that she did say something to her that was offensive.

"What's wrong Mathilda?" asked Noelani.

The pinknette replied, "It's just that our coach, Barthez is making us cheat so that Barthez Battalion wins the World Championships."

"How long this was going on for?" questioned Noelani.

A male voice said, "She does not need to know the reason why."

Both Mathilda and I turned our bodies over to see a familiar blader. His two-tone spiky blonde hair and his bluish-gray eyes were recognizable to both female bladers.

"Miguel, what are you doing here?" asked Mathilda.

The blonde haired blader replied, "I was looking for you everywhere Mathilda. You should not have run off like that."

"Do not worry about it Miguel. Noelani did not do anything to me at because we just bumped into each other," said Mathilda.

Noelani looked over at Miguel, who started to look a bit calmer. There was not an evil expression on the blue-eyed blader's face. This shocked Noelani a bit because never saw Miguel with this kind of expression on his face.

Noelani said, "I heard that your coach is forcing you guys to cheat and I assume that it was his idea to shatter my beyblade."

Miguel sighed and said, "Yes and it not my intention to destroy you beyblade."

Noelani heard how sincere Miguel's voice after he told that he never wanted to shatter her beyblade. It was something that was quite unexpected and it was going to take some time to process all this information into Latina-European blader. Miguel looked over at her and saw how she reacted about the whole beyblade situation.

"Are you alright Noelani?" asked Mathilda.

Noelani snapped out of her daze and replied, "Yes everything is alright. It is going to be a while to process the whole thing."

"I understand Noelani and I want to make that up with you," stated the bluish-gray eyed blader.

Noelani asked, "How?"

"Let's go out for ice cream. The three of us should have a treat before the match-ups for today's match-ups," said Miguel.

Noelani replied, "I do not think it is a good idea because I think my younger sister Nathalia is looking for me."

After she mentioned the name of the younger Leal Sibling, Nathalia appeared. She stood right in front of her older sister and the two members of Barthez Battalion.

"Looks like I found you talking to the traitors," stated Nathalia coldly.

Noelani stood right in front of the Barthez Battalion members because she needed to tell her younger sister news.

Noelani said, "It is not what you think Nathalia. I found out the truth behind my shattered beyblade."

"Because that bastard Miguel shattered it with his illegal beyblade!" yelled Nathalia at her older sibling.

Miguel growled lightly because he could not believe how rude Noelani's sister was. Mathilda saw how angry was Miguel getting and she was afraid whenever he got angry.

"I know he did it, but it was not his idea to shatter it! It was Barthez who told Miguel to destroy my beyblade during the match!" yelled Noelani at her younger sister.

Noelani looked furious at her younger sister because she never thought that she would say something like this to anyone. The sixteen year Brazilian-French-Ecuadorian was angry at her sister, but she was still calm about the whole thing. Miguel's expression changed as he saw her defending him and his teammate.

Mathilda stated, "You do not have to do this Noelani."

Miguel replied, "I think that Noelani wants to defend us because she feels bad for us for what we are going through."

After Miguel said that, Noelani managed to calm down her younger sister and told her that they regret their actions. Nathalia saw the two Barthez Battalion members and apologized to them. Mathilda smiled and told Nathalia that it was alright. Miguel smiled at Nathalia and informed her that everything is going to be alright.

Noelani said, "Since we got that settled, let's go out for ice cream. It's my treat."

"I just said that Noelani," responded Miguel.

Noelani said, "Yeah, but I am paying."

"You really don't have to do this Noelani," stated Miguel.

Nathalia said to Miguel, "She can do this because whenever we treat new friends with anything, Noelani pays it for who ever is with us. It means that Noelani is willing to be friends for who knows how long."

Miguel and Mathilda understood now and thought that Noelani was not really a bad person. They decided to go to the ice cream parlor that was close to get some ice cream. Luckily there was a Baskin-Robins close by, which Noelani nor Nathalia did not know about.

"Who knew there was a Baskin-Robins here?" stated Noelani.

Nathalia replied, "Yeah and the last time we been there is when we saw Grandma Angelica in Quito."

"That is true little sis because Cerise begged us to get ice cream that day," replied the older Leal sibling.

Miguel asked, "Are all of the members of the Crimson Flare Butterflies related to each other."

"Yes since Cerise, Nathalia, and I are sisters and Rosaura is our cousin from our mother's side," stated Noelani.

Mathilda asked Nathalia, "What about Lena?"

"She is the coach for the Crimson Flare Butterflies and the oldest of the Leal siblings" said Nathalia to the pinknette.

They found that the Crimson Flare Butterflies are all related to one another by mostly their mother's side. Noelani, Miguel, Mathilda, and Nathalia walked inside the Baskin-Robins and see that there were not many people around here at the moment. As the ordered their ice cream, Miguel had his bluish-gray eyes peeled on the team captain of the Crimson Flare Butterflies. Nathalia and Mathilda saw how the two-tone blonde haired blader was looking at Noelani.

Mathilda whispered into Nathalia's ear, "Should we leave these two alone?"

"We should because I think these two make a cute couple," whispered Nathalia into Mathilda's ear.

Noelani chose pink bubblegum flavored ice cream while Miguel chose rocky road ice cream. Both Nathalia and Mathilda chose strawberry shortcake ice cream. The older Leal sibling paid for the ice cream while both the ginger haired blader and the pink haired blader were about to walk away.

Miguel asked, "Where are you going Mathilda?"

"We are going to leave you two behind so you two can talk. Mathilda and I are going to the park," said Nathalia.

Miguel stated, "I am not sure that is a good idea."

"Why?" complained Mathilda.

The blonde haired leader from Barthez Battalion was not sure about Mathilda leaving off with a member of the Crimson Flare Butterflies. The pinknette looked disappointed because she really wanted to hang out with her new friend. Noelani saw how disenchanted Mathilda was because she could not hang out with Nathalia.

"Miguel, I think you should give Mathilda a chance to hang out with Nathalia," said Noelani.

The bluish-gray eyed blader replied, "I do not think is a great idea. I care about Mathilda like the younger sister that I never had."

"I understand that you are overprotective of your teammate, but she is going to be alright. Nathalia is a very responsible person," said Noelani to the Barthez Battalion blader.

Nathalia told Miguel that she was going to be alright. Immediately, both Mathilda and Nathalia left the ice cream shop. That meant the two team captains were going to be stuck together now. Noelani sighed to herself, but she didn't care so much about that.

Miguel stated, "I hope that Mathilda is going to be alright."

"Like I said before, you are being overprotective Miguel. Let's get out of here and hang out for a bit," replied Noelani with a small grin on her face.

Miguel nodded his head yes and followed Noelani out of the ice cream shop. As the two walked out from the Baskin-Robins and walked down the streets.

"It is nice to know that we managed to end this problem," stated Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Yes, but I am worried about what your team is going through."

"I know, but I cannot do that Noelani," responded the blonde haired blader.

Noelani seemed a bit irritated by the Barthez Battalion blader's comment. She believed that Miguel was much better than that because the last thing he should do is listen to Barthez. The Brazilian-Ecuadorian-French blader sighed and wondered if there was some way to convince the team captain of Barthez Battalion that Barthez is using this team for his own reasons. Miguel glanced at Noelani, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright Noelani," asked Miguel towards the uncomfortable Crimson Flare Butterflies blader.

Noelani replied, "It is for the fact that you want to listen to Barthez knowing that it is not the right thing to do. You should be the one leading your team into victory, not him."

"What's is that supposed to mean?" questioned Miguel .

Noelani said, "What I am trying to say is that you should be calling the shots, not Barthez."

The brunette took a bite of her bubble gum flavored ice cream. Miguel understood what Noelani was trying to say to him. He recalled that Barthez that was commanding him on how the team should win the matches. The light blonde haired blader had to make sure that him and his team battle fairly during their match against BBA Revolution.

"Maybe you are right Noelani," said Miguel.

Noelani smiled and replied, "I am not trying to be a smart ass, but I was trying to knock some common sense… That's all."

Despite being around his age, Noelani acted mature and wise as she gave him a respond. As Noelani continued eating her ice cream, the light blonde haired blader thought that Noelani looked like a true beauty. Her russet brown eyes looked intense, but it was something that Miguel admired the most about the Hispanic-European blader. After Noelani and Miguel finished their ice cream, the bluish-gray eyed blader saw that Noelani had a bit of the light pink ice cream on her right cheek.

Neither of them brought napkins, which was a problem until Miguel approached Noelani and kissed her on the cheek. The brunette blushed a shade of scarlet as she felt Miguel's lips touching her cheek. The light blonde haired blader licked the ice cream in the process. Noelani continued blushing that shade of scarlet. Miguel stopped the kiss and glanced at Noelani, who looked shocked.

"I am sorry for that," said Miguel

Noelani stammered, "It's alright…. It's alright."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Miguel.

Noelani simply nodded her head yes and continued walking with the team captain of Barthez Battalion. She never expected that Miguel was going to kiss her on the cheek. It was quite unexpected she admitted, but there was a warm sensation that tingled towards her heart.

Noelani questioned, "Why did you have to kiss me for?"

"You had some ice cream on your cheek," lied Miguel.

Noelani replied, "You should have told me and we should never have thrown away all those napkins."

The brunette never understood about the kiss much. She thought that Miguel intentionally kissed her on the cheek.

"I have something to ask you," said Noelani.

Miguel asked, "What is it Noelani?"

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" questioned Noelani to the light blonde haired blader.

Miguel lied to her brunette once more, "Like I told you before, you had some ice cream on your cheek."

"Stop lying fucking Miguel," stated Noelani.

Miguel smirked and thought that Noelani was a being a smartass. It was not her damn fault that she admitted to Miguel that he did this on purpose.

Noelani said, "You kissed me on purpose and I know it."

"And so what if I did?" questioned Miguel.

The light blonde haired blader smirked and suddenly wrapped his tan muscular arms around the European-Hispanic teen's waist. Noelani blushed a darker shade of crimson. Her heart started to beat a bit faster as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. Miguel pulled her in closer towards him and he gave her a kiss on top of her forehead. The dark crimson blush disappeared from Noelani's face. After he placed the kiss on the brunette's forehead, Miguel smiled at he sight of seeing Noelani's face.

"Do you know why I kissed you?" asked Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Of course I do."

"The reason behind the kiss is because that I love you Noelani," stated Miguel.

Noelani looked a bit baffled about the whole thing. The team captain of Barthez Battalion was in love with her. After what he did to her during the European Preliminaries, that was the last thing that she ever expected.

Noelani asked, "Why would you fall in love with me?"

"Despite what happened during the European Preliminaries, I want to admit you are quite an interesting blader," commented Miguel about Noelani.

Noelani stated, "That does not mean anything."

"That is not all Noelani. You show a compassionate and strong like personality, which makes me interested in knowing you a bit more," said Miguel.

The brunette questioned Miguel, "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

Miguel never thought that the russet brown eyed teenager asked him that kind of question. Noelani knew how to get on his tracks because she thought he was being a bit suspicious about the whole thing. The light blonde haired blader looked up at Noelani and explained to her that it was kind of nerve-wracking to tell her straightforward that he loved her. Even though Miguel did not show this kind of feeling until they went to the ice cream shop.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Noelani.

The blue eyed blader questioned the European-Hispanic teen, "What is it Noelani?"

"I love you too Miguel," Noelani says with a smile on her face.

Miguel smiled at Noelani once more and he kissed the brunette on the forehead once more. The last thing they wanted to do was to French Kiss in the middle of streets of Spain. Noelani felt comfortable after she released all the hidden anger she had on Miguel for destroying her beyblade. She thought that Miguel was a truly a sincere person and also a sweetheart to his one of his teammates. That made her heart feel a bit warm because she wanted him to change his was for the sake of himself and his team.

"Can you promise one thing?" asked Noelani.

Miguel questioned the brunette once more, "What is it Noelani?"

"Try not to cheat during your match against the BBA-Revolution team," stated Noelani.

The light blonde haired blade said, "I promise Noelani."

* * *

**This is the end of the first one-shot for Around The World With You Series. There are more coming up next of course. The next country Miguel and Noelani are going to is Australia.**

**Next Chapter- Australia: Horseback Riding in Sydney **


End file.
